1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electronic engine control devices that are used on a wide variety of industrial engines, specifically power generators that require engine and generator performance parameters to be monitored and provide required operational power output in relation to the effective load.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art energy control devices have been directed towards independent engine controls utilizing a number of independent remote sensors in a master slave orientation. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,368,705, 5,377,112, 5,506,777 and U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0040742 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,705 an engine control system is disclosed in which an electronic system controls engine performance parameters based on timing maps that define different modes of diesel engine operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,112 illustrates a method for diagnosing an engine using computer based models in which current engine operation parameters are determined and compared with a preset optimum operational settings and adjusted to match the preprogrammed requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,777 describes an electronic engine control having a central processing unit and an analog to digital converter that receives analog engine performance data and converts same into digital output for processing by a central CPU device.
In U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0046742 A1 discloses an electronic control device for engines and method of controlling by comparing actual performance data with desired outcome by controlling the EGR valve in view thereof.
An electronic engine controller utilizing a controller network interface for direct bi-directional communication between electronic engine control unit (ECU) and the electronic engine controller utilizing the cam bus J1939 protocol to monitor and control the engine directly. The electronic engine controller uses programmable software to determine operational parameters and institute electronic control commands to the ECU in a pre-determined response operational framework.